Happily Ever After: Blood Plus
by Lilianne-Rachelle
Summary: This story takes place 30 years after the anime. It's about what happens to the other characters rather than about a new conflict. Basically it is a happily ever after story, hence the title. Saya and Haji's relationship also develops further. HajixSaya
1. Prologue

Introduction:

Ever since I can remember, I have always wanted happy endings, either for books, movies or even anime. I hate how some stories end with cliff hangers or even bad endings or ones that end with "wtf that's it?!" So now I am going to write some happily ever after endings for random stories that I have read about or seen in movies. I hope you guys like them!

* * *

Happily Ever After: Blood+

My first ending is going to be from the anime Blood+. After watching the final episode I couldn't help but wonder what could happen next, especially with the scene of the pink rose with the ribbon. This story takes place around thirty years after the anime. This is my first fanfic so please comment and tell me if I need to change anything… Anyways I hope you guys can enjoy this!

------------------------------

I do not own Blood+ or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prequel

"_Nakurunaisa. I love you," he said, with a small smile._

_And the balcony collapsed. _

This clip seemed to play over and over again in Saya's head as she slumbered on. _"I love you. I love you. I love you."_ Although she was sad that she did not get to see her beloved Chevalier once again before her sleep, she knew, deep down inside, that Haji was still alive. There was no way that a falling building could kill him when he had been through worse with her during her journeys; he had been stabbed countless times and had been crushed by boulders, yet he was still with her to the end.

Haji had been through so much for her throughout the years. He never once complained and never asked for more, other than to protect her. It was her fault that his time had stopped, Saya thought bitterly.

Although she was somewhat surprised when Haji confessed his love, she was genuinely pleased. There was no one that matched her better than Haji; Haji, her childhood friend, her companion, her Chevalier, and last of all, her lover.

Who would have thought that she would find someone to love, someone to care for. She longer needed to be alone in the world where time changed quickly during her sleep. People could pass away, people could change, but Haji would always remain with her.

All that she had to do now was to wait patiently until she could again walk amongst those she loved. Just a few more years, she thought, just a few more years until I can see Kai and Haji and everyone else. She shifted a little to get in a more comfortable position as she continued to dream…

------------------------------

As the wind blew across Haji's face, a strand of hair strayed away from the ribbon that held the rest of his hair together. Saya, he thought as he continued to play his cello under the setting sun at his lover's favourite place on the beach.

He remembered the balcony collapsing on top of him. He remembered being trapped in darkness. He remembered almost giving up, but then he heard someone scream his name out in despair. That someone should not be in pain, especially if she was in pain for him. With fresh determination, he managed to crawl out of the fallen building before the bombs were dropped.

He had to stay in the US for a while so that he could regain his health. By the time he arrived at Japan, Saya was already falling asleep. He watched as Kai took his sister up to the family's grave and wept as he said his last words to her. It had been twenty five years since Saya went into her deep slumber. Many things had changed in these years and Haji observed them all from afar.

Saya's older brother had been a great help to the Red Shield in destroying the remaining Chiropteras who did not receive the enzyme produced by Julia. Along with David, Lewis, Julia, and Joel, they managed to track down and kill every single Chiroptera across the world. The Red Shield was then disbanded again.

Kai returned to Okinawa once again to continue on his fathers business at the Omoro. David, Julia, Lewis, and Joel all decided to return to England to stay with Glay and help out with his orphanage. It was there that David and Julia's son, Ken, was born. Although they lived very far away, they would always find time to visit Okinawa. They still continued to live in England, waiting for the day when Saya would wake up.

During the same time, Okamura, Mao and Lulu returned from the Middle East. Okamura started his own photography shop in Okinawa. Mao grudgingly went to university to continue her studies and Lulu decided to stay with Kai and the twins.

The twins were exact mirrored images of each other, except for their eyes of course. Mizaki was the girl with the red eyes and Mizuki was the girl with the blue eyes. The twins went to elementary school just like every other child. Mizuki seemed to be more interested in athletics, much like her aunt, whereas Mizaki loved to sing. While Mizaki was more outgoing and expressed her feelings outwardly, Mizuki was shyer but sweeter. However, they both had a fierce protection for each other and the people they loved.

The twins had a peaceful childhood, just as Saya had hoped for. They were both very mischievous and often got in trouble. Mao had to constantly help Kai talk to the principal when he was busy with the restaurant. It was then their relationship began to get serious. Mao often helped Lulu with babysitting when the twins were little so she saw Kai often. However, she never stayed long because of her studies.

When she finished her studies and went into commerce for a job, she had more time to visit Kai and the twins. Although Mizuki and Mizaki got along fine with Lulu, Mao seemed to be more of the motherly figure. As time went on, Kai finally proposed to Mao when the twins were just starting middle school. They were married within the same year at the beach, with only the closet people to them present.

There was a point when the twins could no longer attend the same school because they had stopped aging. This was exactly sixteen years after Saya had gone to sleep. The twins then decided to go traveling around the world. Lulu went along with them since she had already done some traveling in the past and wanted to see more of the world. Although Kai was sad that the twins left, he was comforted by Mao, especially when she announced she was pregnant.

So twenty five years later, Haji was still guarding Saya and watching Kai's family. Kai and Mao had twins—one boy and one girl. The boy was name George and the girl was named Irene. Their faces would have been identical if not for their different genders. George's hairstyle resembled Kai's, except its colour was brown which was inherited from Mao, while Irene had long dark red hair which flowed to the middle of her back. The twins had been attending elementary school for a few years now. They had just turned nine a few days back. Their cousins, Mizaki and Mizuki, were still traveling with Lulu and often sent postcards of where they were.

The last rays of the setting sunlight disappeared while he was reminiscing. Haji patiently continued to play his cello as he waited five more years before he could finally be reunited with his beloved queen.

* * *

Note: Yay I'm finally done the first part. I am still not sure where to go on next but it's not gonna be very long because I don't want to make a completely different story. Please review! 


	2. Reunited

Chapter 2: Reunited

_What is that sound?_ Saya wondered as she struggled to remember where she had heard that sad, low melody. She knew that it was very familiar because she had heard it many times in her sleep. Lately, her senses seemed to be getting sharper. Sometimes she thought that she could even hear the birds chirping and the wind blowing. _Had it already been thirty years? _she thought as she tried to break out of her cocoon.

She struggled for several minutes before she found a week spot in her confinement. As she was trying to make the hole bigger so she could get out, she noticed that the melody had stopped. Finally, she managed to free herself and stumbled out of the cocoon.

As she turned her head to look around, she noticed that the room she was in was semi-dark. A small ray of sun light was shining through the doorway. Saya guessed that it must be dawn, since the sky was painted with an orangey-pink glow. From what she could see, her room seemed to be a stone shrine. Although, it was still early and she was not wearing a single piece of clothing, she did not feel cold at all. Rather, she felt refreshed as a breeze of wind rustled her exceptionally long hair. As she struggled to sit up, she strained her ears to hear that sad, familiar melody, but all she heard was the rustling of the leaves.

Wanting to find the source of the now none-existent tune, she tried to stand up on her legs, but only ended up stumbling. It seemed that her body was not as strong as she remembered. Before she fell, a pair of hands reached out and stopped her fall. She looked up and when she saw who it was, her whole face lit up with happiness and joy.

"Haji!" she cried, "I knew you were still alive."

"Of course, I did promise that I would never leave your side didn't I?" Haji replied with a faint smile on his lips. He picked up Saya in his arms and sat down on the stone floor. "You must be hungry, here," he said as he lowered his shirt.

Saya gratefully reached up and bit his neck. As the familiar taste of blood, Haji's blood more specifically, flowed through her mouth, she felt her energy strengthen.

"Thank you Haji," she said as she finished with her last mouthful.

"There is no need to thank," Haji said gently as he wiped a trail of blood from Saya's cheek.

He continued to hold Saya in his arms, with her head resting on his chest and his head on her head, for several long and comfortable minutes. Finally, Saya looked up.

"You know, I love you too Haji," she said, smiling and blushing with her heart beating quickly.

"I know," he replied softly as he cupped her chin gently with his left hand and lifted her face up for a kiss.

As soon as their lips met, Saya threw her arms around Haji's neck to bring herself closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her closely, while holding a strand of her long hair. Their kiss became more passionate as their tongues entwined and danced within their mouths. This moment seemed to last so long, yet too short. Saya's memories returned sharply as she tasted Haji's taste and smelled his unique smell.

Eventually, Saya had to break off for a breath of air. She rested her forehead against his as she listened to themselves breathe heavily and unevenly. Haji stared into her eyes with such love and tender that Saya blushed again.

"Let's get you dressed," Haji said, "I'm sure Kai and your nieces are excited to see you. And you will probably need a hair cut soon."

"Oh right, my nieces!" exclaimed Saya, "How are they? Wow, they must have had stopped aging by now."

"Yes, they have. They are named Mizaki and Mizuki." Haji replied as he passed Saya a simple baby pink summer dress and some underclothes. "Mizaki has red eyes and Mizuki has blue eyes."

"Wow they're very pretty names. I can't wait to meet them! Do they look like Diva or Riku?" asked Saya as she slipped on her dress.

"They look a lot like you and your sister, except their faces are somewhat more childish, resembling Riku," Haji replied, "Speaking of them, they have just returned from their travel to finally meet you. The only reason Kai isn't here to see you wake up is because you are a few days early."

"Oh, really?" Saya said and then smiled, "Well it was probably because you woke me up with your cello."

"I am glad then," Haji said as he walked towards her. She reached up and gently caressed his face. He leaned down to give her a quick kiss and held her tightly against him.

"I've missed you Haji," Saya mumbled against his chest.

"I did too," he said quietly.

Saya looked up to stare at him in the eyes and smiled as she said, "You were always in my dreams. It felt like you were always there with me."

"And you were always in my thoughts," he replied. Saya wrapped her arms around Haji even harder as if she would never let go. The couple continued to hold each other to simply rejoice the fact that they were finally reunited.

"Alright, I think we should get going," Haji eventually said, breaking the peaceful silent.

"Okay," said Saya, somewhat regrettably. Haji went to pick up his cello case from the corner of the shrine and together they walked into the rising sun with their hands entwined.

* * *

Note: Okay I am finally done second part. I hope I got my facts right. Anyways this chapter is still pretty rough. I'll fix it up later haha. Review please! And thanks for the comments from last chapter! Hope you guys like this one! I'll try to get chapter 3 up ASAP… 


	3. Haji's Perspective

Chapter 3: Haji's Perspective

As they walked into the open air, Saya let go of Haji's hand to pick up a wilted pink flower on the floor with a ribbon tied to it. Recognizing who it was from, she smiled as she untied the blue ribbon. She replaced the flower on the floor and tied her long bangs with the ribbon at the back of her head while allowing the rest of her hair to hang loosely.

She turned to face Haji and asked, "Is it messy?"

"It's fine," he replied, while thinking that he had never seen anyone so beautiful as her. She took his hand and they walked towards the top of the stairs.

Their surroundings gradually became brighter as they walked down the stone steps. However, Saya did not seem to be paying any attention to what is around her; she was only concentrating on Haji. Haji appeared to be paying as much attention to her, but of course he was always watching the surrounding area for possible dangers.

Although it had supposedly been thirty years already, to Haji, time did not matter; Saya is the most important being to his existence. He lived for the years that she was awake and nothing more.

He had never confessed his love for Saya before because of their circumstances. When they first met, he thought of her as a spoiled rich girl who acted like she was the center of the world and everything revolved around her. Gradually, as they became friends, he started to admire her. He had never once thought that he had any chance with her, especially with their age difference. Even when he was older and realized that she did not age like everyone else did, he still did not admit his feelings for her because he was afraid that he would destroy their current relationship.

When he fell off the cliff and she stopped his time, he went into such pain and agony that he thought he would die. However, when he found out that he had stopped aging and been made to be Saya's protector, he was ecstatic beyond belief. He could protect her and stay with her, literally, forever.

He was first forced use his Chiropteran powers to protect Saya from being captured. However, he banished that power when he saw the terror and pain in her eyes; he did not ever want to see her suffer through such a torment ever again. She was suffering enough as it was and it had pained him that he was the cause of the fear in her eyes.

As the hunt for Diva progressed, Haji started showing even less emotion than he had before. When Saya asked him to kill her when everything ended, he was devastated, but none of that emotion showed on his face, only in his eyes. He simply promised that he would do as she wished. He did not want to get in the way of Saya; so instead, he concentrated solely on protecting her and fulfilling her every wish.

He watched her as she became less and less like the energetic and happy girl of the Zoo. As she continued to slay Chiropteras, her smile gradually disappeared and her face only showed grim determination and exhaustion. He could protect her with all his might, but he could not stop her smile from fading. He had often vainly wished to see that smile back on her face. That wish never came true, until he saw her living as a part of Kai's family.

He had hardly believed his eyes when he saw her smile so often. Although she did not remember her past, at least not yet, he was glad to see her so happy and peaceful again. That happiness was quickly destroyed when she recalled her memories. He helplessly saw her once again fall deeper into despair and sadness, especially when Riku died.

He knew Saya had made many difficult decisions; the decision to hunt down and kill Diva, the only blood-related family that she had in the whole world; the decision to give Riku her blood, even though it meant that his time would stop too; the decision to kill the Chiropteras, the creatures who were the same species as her. He did not want to burden her with another decision of whether she loved him or not.

Finally, everything ended when Diva died. Although Haji did not want to see Saya kill her nieces, even though he could see that she did not want to, he did not dare to go against the wish of his queen. Only when Kai confronted him, with a punch and the truth, did he then confess his feelings.

And now here he was, thirty years later, walking hands in hands with Saya. He smiled at the thought.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Saya when she noticed.

"Because I am here with you," he replied truthfully.

Saya blushed yet again and said, "You seem to be…more open and happier than before. Much like how you were when we lived with Joel. I like it better this way. Can you smile more often?"

"If that is your wish," he said and smiled again for her.

She affectionately squeezed his hand in return. They continued to walk down the stairs in the warm September air. He watched Saya look around as they reached closer to the bottom of the steps. After all, this place held a lot of memories for her; it was the beginning and the end of her last awakening.

As they reached the end of the steps, Saya combed through her hair with her free hand and said, "I definitely need a haircut soon."

"I think you look beautiful either way," said Haji, "but your long hair reminds me of when we were living with Joel."

She smiled and playfully said, "Hmm… On second thought, I think I'll keep it like this."

"If that is your wish," he replied as he leaded her down the streets.

Saya seemed so peaceful and serene walking beside him. She looked like an angel sent from the heavens; this was at least true from Haji's perspective.

* * *

Note: Ahh sorry this is so long ….well maybe not that long but I really wanted to do a part from Haji's POV. I promise that there will most definitely be more story development in the next chapter (a marriage proposal perhaps hehe). Sorry to those looking for action in this story…this is honestly gonna be a very sappy and happy story xD. 


	4. Family

Chapter 4: Family

Kai was opening up the Omoro for business. His children were helping out since it was a Saturday. He had just finished sweeping the front entrance when he noticed two people, lovers from the way the pair of them were engrossed within their own world, walking down the street. He thought he was dreaming when he saw a familiar glint of light reflecting from the taller figure's cello case. Suddenly, when he finally realized who they were, he shouted loudly for his children.

"George! Irene! Come here quickly!"

"What is it Papa?" they asked.

"Irene, go wake your mother up and tell her to come down quickly," Kai said and Irene walked towards the stairs wondering what could have caused her father to become so excited, "And George, you do the same for your cousins."

"Alright, but they aren't gonna be very happy to be woken up this early," grumbled George.

Kai could not believe that he was finally going to see his sister after waiting for thirty long years. He then stood at the entrance and waited patiently for Saya and Haji to reach the restaurant.

------------------------------

It took a few minutes before Saya realized that they were almost at the Omoro. Suddenly, she noticed a middle-aged man walking towards her. It took her a moment before she recognized who it was.

"Kai! It's so great to see you!" she cried as she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"You too Saya!" he replied and then held her at arm-length to examine her face, "Wow you really haven't changed at all. I knew this would happen but it's still so shocking."

"And you've gotten a lot older, you old man," Saya teased. "Your red hair is completely gone!"

"Hey, that's pretty harsh! I don't have that much grey hair…You can still see—" Kai said as he got interrupted and pushed off to the side.

"Saya! How've you been?" Mao said as she gave Saya a big hug, "It's great to have you back. So much has happened since you went to sleep."

"Is that so? Well, I look forward to catching up with everyone," she said. Then as she noticed the girl with long red hair standing behind the woman, she smiled and asked, "And is this your daughter?"

"Yes, this is Irene. Irene, say hi to your aunt."

"Hello auntie," she said shyly.

"Her brother is inside waking up your other nieces," Mao told Saya. "Ah, here they come."

Saya peered around Mao and saw three teenagers walking towards them. The boy looked a lot like Kai when he was a teenager, except he had darker hair. Haji was right about Diva and Riku's twins: they looked like her, yet more childish.

"This is Mizaki and Mizuki," Mao introduced.

"Good morning Saya-san!" said Mizaki cheerfully.

"You shouldn't call auntie by her name, Mizaki," scolded her sister.

"Who cares? She's looks like she's the same age as us anyways. She looks more like our sister rather than aunt"

"It's alright," interrupted Saya slightly flustered, but honoured that Mizaki felt such a close tie with her. "Just call me Saya."

"Okay Saya," Mizaki said good naturedly, "The strict one over here is Mizuki, by the ways, and the quiet one, George, over there is Irene's twin brother."

"Hello Mizuki and George. It is nice to have finally met you." Saya said smiling. She then turned to Mao and asked, "So how long have you and Kai been married now?"

"Oh, around twenty years ago or so. We then had Irene and George about more than ten years ago. They just turned fourteen last week," answered Mao, "Anyways, let's head on inside, you must be very hungry."

As soon as she said that, Saya's stomach growled loudly and everyone laughed while Saya looked embarrassed. The party of people then began to walk towards the Omoro. As Saya walked through the front door, she heard Kai talking to Haji.

"Ah, Haji it's great that there is finally another man," said Kai, "Before George came along, I was the only guy around. I was constantly being bullied by Mao and Lulu. Can you believe it? Even tiny Lulu bossed me around. One time she…"

Saya smiled and was glad that Haji was finally interacting with other people besides herself.

------------------------------

Saya just had about the best day of her life. She spent the whole morning chatting with Kai's family. When the first customers arrived, Kai sent everyone upstairs, except his own twins, who weren't very happy that they couldn't join the fun. There, in Mao's room, the girls continued to chat. Haji, surprisingly, had offered to help out downstairs.

Saya learned that Lulu was currently staying in England with David and his family. When Glay passed away, David and Julia took over the orphanage. Since the Red Shield was disbanded, Joel no longer had any duties so he stayed with David and Julia. According to Julia, Joel and Monique got along very well. A few years later, they were also married and then moved to the city where they were living now. Apparently, Lewis fell in love with a French tourist some years ago and was now living in Paris with his family.

David and Julia did not have another child after Ken. Instead, they adopted more orphans. Ken stayed with his parents to help out with their orphanage. Lulu had also often gone to London to help out as well.

"So Saya," said Mao, "I heard from Kai that you and Haji are all lovey-dovey now."

Unsurprisingly, Saya blushed. Lucky for her, Mizaki came to her rescue. "Oh leave her alone Auntie Mao. She and Haji can finally be together. From what you've told us, they had been through a lot. They deserve each other."

"Jahana-san, you really haven't changed at all," Saya said, "always blunt to the point."

"Hmph and you haven't changed either, always calling me 'Jahana-san.' We are family now. Oh and my name is Mao, just in case you had forgotten," retorted Mao and everyone laughed.

Their talk didn't feel like it lasted very long because it seemed that it was just a second ago that they had walked into Mao's room and the next second, Kai is calling everyone down for lunch.

After lunch was finished and the last customer left, Kai closed up the shop for a break. He then brought out photo albums from a dusty cupboard. Everyone crowded around the table, except for Haji who sat in the corner. He took out his cello and began to play softly so that he would not disturb the others.

"This is David and Julia's wedding," Kai was saying, "It was about a few months after you went to sleep."

"Hey, you can see a little bump on her dress!" Saya said.

"Yeah it's Uncle Ken!" piped Irene.

"And here is Joel and Monique's wedding," Mao said when she flipped the page.

"Wow Monique looks gorgeous in that dress," Saya said, "She looks so much different!"

"I know! Her dress is the best," Mizaki and Mizuki said.

"If I ever have a wedding, I want a dress just like that," said Irene enviously.

"I think Joel looks pretty handsome too, you know, with his suit and the polished wheelchair," Kai joked.

They continued to look at the photo albums all afternoon. Saya saw pictures of Mizuki and Mizaki in their childhood years. At one point, she noticed that they had stopped aging while Kai's hair seemed to get greyer. After that, there were not as much photos of the twins. Instead, they were replaced by baby pictures of Irene and George. As she flipped through the albums, she saw the people she loved gradually changed into who they were now. There were so many photo albums that Saya lost count of how many she had seen.

Soon after, they had to retreat upstairs while Kai opened up his restaurant again for dinner. They continued to chat and were soon called back downstairs for dinner. Their dinner was very loud and heart-warming. It made Saya realized just about how much she had missed spending time with her family. After dinner, Saya and Haji went on a walk on the beach. They sat down as they reached Saya's favourite spot on the beach. Saya leaned against Haji's side comfortably as he put his arm around her waist.

"It really is good to be back," Saya sighed contently, "Everyone looks so different but they are still the same in their hearts. I wish I could see Julia and David though."

"Kai didn't tell you?" Haji asked. He continued when he saw the confused look on her face, "We are taking a plane tomorrow to London. David and Julia couldn't come because they are busy taking care of the orphanage."

"Oh…I see. I'm just surprised that Julia isn't here already, excited to do some tests on my blood," Saya joked.

She then twisted her neck up to look at Haji with anticipation in her eyes. Haji, understanding what she wanted, leaned down to cover her lips with his. This kiss was not as passionate as the other earlier one. Instead it was more relaxed, yet just as avid. Saya moved her hands up to touch Haji's face as he wrapped his arms gently around her. He slowly moved his bandaged hand up to the back of her head to hold her even more closely to him. She softly lowered her hands to just simply enjoy the blissful moment.

It was a very long time before they started heading back towards the restaurant. By then, the sun had set and the moon was up. They walked back, hand in hands, very much like how they had first arrived.

"Why did you look different when you were looking through the pictures this afternoon?" Haji asked unexpectedly. They had walked back to the Omoro and were standing on the street in front of it.

"Hmm? I was?" Saya said, coming out of a daze.

"Yes, when you were looking at the wedding pictures especially," he said, looking at her right in the eyes.

"I guess you don't miss anything eh?" Saya smiled wryly. She paused for a moment then finally replied, "Looking at those wedding photos made me envious of the brides. I would love to wear something like that someday."

"You would look very beautiful in a wedding dress," Haji said quietly.

Saya opened her mouth to answer, but then realized that she didn't quite know what to say. Luckily, at that moment, Kai called out for her and Haji to go back in so he could lock the door. Saya walked ahead of Haji and did not look at him as she walked into the building. She was glad that the darkness hid her flushed face and that the rapid pounding of her heart could not be heard.

The next morning, everyone was frantically doing last minute packing. Saya did not have much to pack so she just sat, staring out the window with a dazed look. Haji acted as if the conversation last night never happened, so Saya tried to do the same. Nevertheless, whenever she recalled that moment, her face heated right up. _What was he trying to imply? _Saya wondered frustratingly. However, coming to no conclusions, Saya decided that he was probably just complimenting her.

------------------------------

Within a few hours, they were all aboard the plane. Kai had closed the Omoro for two weeks and Irene and George had left a note at the school saying that they would be on vacation. Saya was sitting with Haji; Mizuki and Mizaki were sitting behind them; Kai and Mao were sitting in front of them; Irene and George were sitting in front of their parents. As the plane took off, Saya looked out the window with fascination in her eyes.

"Wow, the houses are so small!" she excitedly said.

"Yes they are," Haji replied with a small smile, "This isn't the first time that you've been on a plane you know."

"I know…but every time we were on a plane, it was always during the search for Diva. It was hard to notice anything around me that time…" she replied quietly, her excitement slowly leaving her face.

Haji sensed her going into pain, so he comforted her with a small kiss. He then held her very closely.

"It's alright," he said soothingly, "We will soon be in London with everyone."

"Yes," Saya sighed and faintly smiled at the thought, "We will finally be together with everyone, like one big family."

* * *

Note: Phew, this is the longest chapter yet. Okay, yes I lied, there weren't any engagements xD. I thought that it would be way too rushed to have Haji proposing, since it's only technically been a day that Saya has been back. I was gonna write it when they were at the beach, but it just felt very rushed. But it will definitely be in a future chapter, the next next one if not the next one hehe xP. This story is turning out wayyyy longer than I had originally thought. I guess I'm putting in a lot of detail. I think details are pretty important but I don't know if I'm going overboard. I might do a simple summary of this story once I finish it. Oh and I need some feedback because I don't know if I should do a part on possibly Saya and Haji's child/children… 


	5. Just One Wish

Chapter 5: Just One Wish

"Julia, you seem to be more excited about my blood rather than the fact that I am back," Saya complained. The eight of them had just arrived in London and for the whole morning, Julia had been doing tests on her.

"Well, it's for your own good," Julia replied, "You've been asleep for thirty years and I want to make sure you're alright. You don't seem to be too tired or too hungry though. You didn't have any blood transfusions when you were in Japan did you?"

"No, Haji gave me some of his blood," Saya said, blushing slightly.

"Oh, I should've known," Julia said, "Mao told me all about you two."

"I can't believe she did that! You guys are like a bunch of gossiping old ladies," Saya joked.

"Well excused me if we were gossiping. Plus, whose the old lady here, Miss-born-in-the-1800s," Julia retorted and they both laughed. Julia then took some blood from Saya for later studies.

"I see you're still very into science," Saya commented

"Yes, there is finally something new that I can study. While you were asleep, I could only study Lulu. I managed to discover a way for Lulu to live under the sunlight, as you've seen this morning," Julia said as they both smiled at the memory.

When they first arrived at the orphanage, Saya was nearly tackled down by a small figure. It took her a while to finally recognize that it was Lulu because one, she was under the bright sunlight, and two, she kept twirling her around saying how glad she was to see her.

"You could imagine how surprised I was, seeing Lulu under the bright sun and without her usual black cloak," Saya said, "I am really glad to see Lulu so happy and energetic."

"Yes, I agree," Julia said, "Life has been really good since the Chiropteras were destroyed. We don't have to constantly track down and kill the Chiropteras; we can finally settle down and not worry about being attacked by monsters."

"I am glad then," Saya smiled.

"Okay you're all good to go. I think I've kept you here long enough," Julia said as she stood up.

Saya happily hopped off the bed and walked into the living room where everyone was at. They were all sitting around on the couches and talking to each other. Haji was talking quietly with David, who was still recognizable even though he had completely white hair. Lewis, who was still just as bald and chubby as ever, was exchanging news of his life with Mao, Kai, and Lulu. The two pairs of twins were chatting with a dark blond guy who Saya assumed was Julia and David's son. When she entered the room, everyone stood up and crowded around her, telling her how glad they were to see her.

"Saya!" David exclaimed giving her a hug, "You look just as young as ever. Here let me introduce: this is my son Ken."

"Hello nice to meet you Ken," Saya said politely, shaking hands with the taller man, "You have a nice home here."

"Yes, we do," Ken replied, smiling at his parents, "Usually it would be more crowded with the kids, but they're at school right now. Anyways, not meaning to be rude, but I need to get going now or else I'll be late for my job. Bye everyone!"

"Uncle Ken is a doctor," piped Irene as he walked out the door.

"He seemed to be interested in sciences, just like his mother," David said, "Anyways Joel and Monique are not here because it is hard for Joel to get around with his wheelchair, so we are having a large get together dinner in London later tonight."

"Then I can finally see everybody," Saya smiled. She turned to Lewis and asked, "So where is your family?"

"They are staying in London right now because there isn't enough space here," Lewis replied, "You'll get to meet them later on."

"Saya, come on come on," Lulu suddenly said, dragging her out the door, "Let me show you around!"

"Ah wait," Saya protested. She looked at Haji who nodded and sighed as she gave up and allowed to be towed along by Lulu. For the rest of the morning, Lulu gave her a tour of the house and the areas around it. There were more flowers and plants than the last time that Saya was here. There were also more animals, like pigs, cows, and horses.

After the tour, Julia and Mao made lunch and everyone ate outside under the warm sun while Haji played his cello. For the rest of the afternoon, everyone lazily laid around outside, chatting peacefully. Eventually, they had to go back inside to get ready for the evening. Saya decided to wear an evening gown borrowed from Mizaki.

The rest of the night was spent at an exquisite restaurant in London. There were many old friends and new faces present. It was only after the many introductions had been made did the meal start. For once, Saya was shy at meeting everyone. However, by the end of the meal, Saya was chatting away with Roxanne, who was Joel and Monique's daughter, and many others as if they had known each other their whole lives instead of meeting them just a few hours ago. For Saya, it was a magical night spent with friends and family as if she had never been away in the first place.

------------------------------

It had been three weeks or so since they had arrived in London. Everyone had all decided to stay just a bit longer because they were having so much fun. The three weeks were spent very much like the first day: just simply spending time with each other. Occasionally, Saya would go the city for a change of scene.

The first time Saya went to London was with her three nieces. George didn't want to go shopping so he stayed at the house with everyone else. Saya had a wonderful time with Mizaki, Mikuki, and Irene that day. Although there were huge age differences between the girls, on the surface they looked around the same age so they got along just fine. They did everything: sightseeing, shopping, eating, and so on, just like every other normal teenaged girls would. They had often gone back to London during their stay.

Saya also went to the city a lot with Haji, simply making up the lost time they had spent apart. Sometimes they went to visit Joel and Monique and sometimes they went to visit Lewis and his family at the hotel. However, they spent most of the time with each other. They walked along the streets of London holding hands, oblivious to what was around them. She even took him shopping once and managed to buy him a pair of jeans and a long black coat. However, she had never seen him wear them yet. It seemed that Haji still preferred his usual suit.

When Saya didn't go to London, she helped out around the house. She helped baby-sit the orphans and helped clean the house. During her spare times, she would then go horseback riding with Haji around the countryside. Sometimes they also went on picnics, just like they did when they were living at the Zoo. Other times, they went on hikes, so they could be alone and enjoy each other's company. David also took everyone fishing once or twice at the nearby river. Although Saya did not learn how to fish the first time she was there, she quickly caught on to the techniques and even managed to catch a fish.

And now, three weeks after their arrival, Saya was relaxing outside after dinner. She sat on the cool grass on a hill with Haji beside her. They were due to return to Japan in a few days because Irene and George could not afford to miss anymore school. Although Saya was glad she was returning home soon, she felt that something was missing.

"I will really miss this place when we leave," Saya said, "I'm going to miss David and Julia and Ken and the children."

"I know, me too. It has been really nice and…relaxing," Haji replied, "You can always come back."

"I know, but still…" she broke off. Saya then went quiet for a bit.

"Hey Haji," she finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"I don't really want to go back to Okinawa," Saya said, slightly uncertain, "at least not yet."

"What do you want to do then?" Haji asked.

Saya thought for a minute then replied, "I want to travel around the world like what Mizaki and Mizuki did. They told me all about their travels and I find myself wishing I could do the same. We'd been to a lot of places while hunting for Diva, but we never really just simply traveled for the fun of it. Remember when we were still living at the Zoo and I said my dream was to travel around the world with a sword and with you? Well I still have the same dream, except not with a sword, perhaps with a camera instead. I still want you to come with me though."

"If that is your wish," Haji answered.

"I hate it when you say that," Saya frowned, "It makes it sound like you don't want to and your just coming because I want to. Don't you have anything you want?"

"Your wish is my wish," he said quietly.

"There must be something that you want too," Saya persisted, "We've always been doing what I want: searching for Diva, killing the Chiropteras, and so on. You've done everything for me and now I want to do something for you in return. You must have a wish don't you?"

Haji stayed silent for such a long time that Saya thought he wasn't going to reply. Finally he said, "I do have one wish, just one."

"What is it?" Saya prompted.

"My wish," Haji said quietly as he turned his head so that he was facing her, his eyes full of love and affection, "is for a marriage and you as the bride."

For a moment, Saya simply stared at him, stunned. When she finally regained her ability to speak, she screamed, "Yes! I would love to!"

She threw her arms around him with such force that she landed on him. Haji replied her enthusiasm with a kiss that was filled with love and passion…

------------------------------

Later that night, Kai found a note left on the table that read: _I wanted to see what London looks like at night so I am going to do some sightseeing with Haji. Don't worry about us, we won't be back until tomorrow. –Saya._

"What do you mean you won't be back until tomorrow," Kai grumbled at the note, annoyed.

"Kai, just leave them alone," Mao scoffed, "They're grownups for peets sake."

"She's my little sister! And now she leaves in the middle of the night—"

"Oh shut up, she's technically older than you. Plus she'll be safe with Haji."

"But that's what I was trying to point out!" Kai said as he shut the lights and walked upstairs, "She's going be out, god knows where, with him and…"

------------------------------

Somewhere in the city in a grand hotel, Saya and Haji were sitting on the middle of a very big, comfortable bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Haji asked.

"Yes, I do," Saya answered firmly even though she was slightly nervous.

Haji slowly leaned in and gave her a small, careful kiss. She responded in the same way at first, and then slowly, as she relaxed, she began to unwind. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he hugged her closer to him. As they tumbled back on the bed, Saya began to unbutton his shirt. He stroked his bandaged hand across her bare skin, roughly yet not uncomfortable, and tangled his other hand in her hair. She soon found that she could no longer think when their kiss became even more complicated, more passionate; she felt her mind go blank as she simply let her body enjoy the moment.

* * *

Note: so what do you guys think? xD this is still rated T i hope...

ahhh i promise i will update...i just dont know when yet...but im working on it...and school is killing me...SORRRRY..


	6. Diva's Last Song

Chapter 6: Diva's Last Song

Saya woke up the next morning, slightly confused as to where she was. Her head seemed to be lying on a broad chest and an arm was wrapped around her, keeping her snuggly close against him. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she adjusted to the light. She looked up and beamed when she saw Haji smiling at her with soft, tender eyes.

"Good morning, Saya," he said, softly.

"Good morning," she replied, blushing as her memories returned.

Last night, in her words, was _amazing_. In all her years, from her memories of the Zoo to hunting the Chiropteras, she had never felt so _alive_. In one night, Haji made her feel this particular kind of excitement she had never experienced before. He made her feel important, special, loved, and so much more indescribable emotions. _So this is what it is like to be in love_, Saya sighed contentedly.

"We better get going before Kai sends out a search party," Haji said, kissing her forehead gently.

"But I like it here, just the two of us. I could stay here all day with you. Or, maybe we can go walk around London. But then again, we have already seen pretty much all of London. Ah, I know, we can start our travels! We can go to Paris or Venice or wherever…it'll be like a honeymoon…yeah, just perfect…" Saya ranted on incoherently against Haji's chest as she daydreamed.

"Going on a honeymoon before getting married?" Haji asked, slightly teasing her.

"Oh, hm good point…well we could get married when we go back to David's. Everyone is there already anyways. But…that means the wedding would have to be this week because Kai and Mao and their twins need to get back to Japan soon. I can finally wear one of those beautiful white dresses…" suddenly Saya gasped, finally coming to her sense. She looked up, her face flushed with horror and embarrassment, "Oh no! I can't believe I just said that! I mean we've only been engaged for one night and I'm talking about the wedding already. You must think I have a problem. Let me tell you, I am not one of those crazy women who are absolutely obsessed with weddings and—"

Haji cut her off with a kiss. She protested and struggled, but soon gave in. They continued to kiss for a few more seconds before they broke apart. Given the chance, Saya continued on with her rant, but slightly breathless.

"Hey, that was very rude…I wasn't done talking yet," she pouted, "Anyways, you're right. I don't want to go on a honeymoon without getting married first. But I really want to start traveling! There is so much to see. Mizuki and Mizaki showed me pictures of their trips and it looks like so much fun. They went to Berlin, Moscow, Hawaii, New York—"

Haji cut her off with a kiss for the second time. Before Saya could protest again he said, "I don't mind _when_ my wish will come true. As long _you_ are the one who completes it."

Seeing that Saya had opened her mouth, to protest no doubt, Haji kissed her for the third time. Saya was about to push him away when he deepened his kiss. _I could get used to this_, Saya thought get gave up her struggle to enjoy this perfect morning.

------------------------------

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest announced, completing the ceremony. Saya tilted her head up, beaming, to allow Haji to kiss her. The guests clapped and whistled loudly as Haji leaned down to kiss his newly wedded wife.

The wedding took place three days after they were engaged. When Saya and Haji had first returned from the hotel, Kai and Mao were standing in front of the door waiting for them. Kai had a scowl on his face and Mao was simply smiling at them. Kai was not at all pleased with the absence of his sister, especially with the fact that she was out the whole night with a man. Mao quickly told him shut up and went up to give the two of them a hug. Saya laughed as Kai stood there with his mouth hanging open. His face wore an expression of shock and annoyance of being interrupted in the middle of his lecture. Kai's mouth dropped even lower when Saya, her face slightly flushing in embarrassment, showed Mao her engagement ring.

"Wow _congratulations_!" Mao exclaimed joyfully, "I knew this was going to happen sooner or later but I never expected it to be so soon! We are now officially family!"

She enthusiastically hugged both Saya and Haji again. Everyone then turned to see what Kai's reaction would be. For several long seconds, he opened and closed his mouth as he tried to speak. Finally, to everyone's astonishment, he uttered a single word: "Congra--gra--tulations."

Saya nearly cried with joy as she reached up to hug her older brother. Mizuki and Mizaki had just opened the front door when Kai had congratulated his sister. The twins both squealed in delight and practically jumped to hug their aunt. That day could not have been any better; throughout the whole day, everyone was congratulating Saya and Haji. Lewis even dropped by around lunch, after having heard from Julia, to pass on his good wishes.

The rest of the day was spent on planning the wedding. Kai, although grudgingly, and Mao both agreed that the wedding would have to be soon since their twins could not afford to miss anymore school. Mao also agreed that since practically everyone is in London, why not get the wedding over with instead of needing to do another get together later on. Julia added, jokingly, that since Saya and Haji were so close to each other, and had been like that for a very long time, getting married wouldn't be any different. Everyone, well perhaps besides Kai, laughed heartedly in agreement.

In the end, it was decided that the wedding would be small. Saya and Haji both agreed that they did not want anything grand. The most important thing to them both was that their other halves were going to be there. Everyone had noticed how Saya and Haji had hardly left each other's sides since they had returned from the hotel. They also noticed how lovingly they looked at each other whenever their eyes met. Although Kai was feeling very protective of Saya and was also not too pleased that his sister was getting married to Haji, someone who had been his competition in the past, he was genuinely happy for her. It was the first time he had seen her so cheerful and peaceful, and somehow _free_.

Since the wedding was decided to be a simple one, there were not going to be any best men or bridesmaids. It was simply an official union of the two lovers with the people important to them present in order to celebrate with them. The wedding took place in David and Julia's backyard. The yard had a beautiful view, with the leaves falling and dancing in the wind. It seemed that luck was with them because on the day of the wedding, the sky was completely clear except for a few small clouds here and there. Although it was bright and sunny, the air had a slight winter chill to it.

Saya finally got to wear a wedding dress. She decided on a plain but elegant dress. It was a Vera Wang Silk Organza gown with beautiful lace strapless bodice, full skirt with lace accents and full chapel train. She found this particular dress when she went dress-shopping with Mizuki and Mizaki. As soon as she tried on the dress, she knew that was the one she wanted it. When she stepped out of the dressing room, both of her nieces also agreed that it was the one. Haji wore a tuxedo. It didn't look too much different from what he usually wore except perhaps it seemed newer.

"I love you," Saya said as they broke away from the kiss.

"I love you, too," Haji replied, with a small smile on his lips.

The couple was interrupted as their family gathered around them to give them their congratulations. This was by far, the best day of her life ever since she was born hundreds of years ago. The people she loved were all around her, laughing and enjoying this special day with her. However, the most important thing to Saya was that she and Haji were finally and officially married.

------------------------------

"I'm going to miss you so much Saya," Mao said as she hugged her.

It was two days after the wedding and everyone was at the airport. Kai, Mao, Lulu, and the two pairs of twins were heading back to Japan. Lewis and his family were heading back to their home in Paris. David, Julia and Ken were there to say goodbye and to see them off. The newlyweds were heading off to start their honeymoon.

"Me too, Mao," Saya replied, "I'm going to miss you all so much. I will definitely visit everyone once in a while."

"Yes, and don't forget about us too," Julia said cheerfully, "Visit us often so I can do more tests on your blood"

"How typical of you, Julia," Saya replied as everyone laughed.

"Well, we'd better get going or we'll miss the flight," Kai said, "I will see you soon right sis?"

"Of course," Saya said simply and hugged him.

Kai then turned to Haji and said, "Take care of her okay?"

"That goes without saying," he answered quietly.

Finally, after the last good byes and last hugs, everyone went their way.

------------------------------

"We're here now," Haji quietly woke Saya up.

Saya lifted her head slowly off Haji's shoulder as the plane touched the ground. Her finger was absently stroking her ring. Haji had told her that the red-tinted crystal of the ring wasn't diamond or even ruby; it was a part of Diva. He knew that although the sisters were sworn enemies, Diva was important to Saya. If things had turned out differently, perhaps the twins could have grown up as normal sisters.

This was why they were now here in New York. Haji, knowing that Saya needed a chance to really say goodbye to her sister, bought two tickets to New York. He knew that Saya would need closure before she could truly start their honeymoon.

As soon as they left the airport, they took a taxi to where the Metropolitan Opera House was once located. The area where the building used to stand was now a park called the Opera Park. It was very similar to the Central Park. There were small hills, a few trees, and a small pond. Since it was a week day and the weather was cold and windy, there were not a lot of people at the park.

With their hands entwined, Saya and Haji walked towards the middle of the park. The breeze blew leaves off the trees and the dry leaves crunched under their shoes. Finding a perfect spot on a small hill, Saya sat down. Haji, knowing that his wife needed some time along, quietly left her there. He didn't go too far though, of course, so that he could keep an eye on her.

Silently, Saya sat on the hill. She slowly went through her memories of Diva. She remembered the first time of being aware of her sister's presence. When she heard Diva sing for the first time, she thought that it was a voice of an angel. She somehow sang that song with such passion that Saya was intrigued right away. Saya was ecstatic when she first met Diva; she thought that they could become friends. Although she had Haji as a friend, Saya still felt lonely because she never had a female friend.

However, her dream of a friendship was quickly crushed when Diva murdered Joel and everyone from the mansion. When she saw Diva standing on top of the stairs with blood dripping down her cheeks, she had really thought that it was herself. Saya and Diva were practically mirrored images of each other. The only way that Saya knew that it wasn't her who murdered everyone was that Diva's eyes shined a bright, sinister blue. From then on, Saya was filled with guilt; the guilt of letting Diva out and destroying the place where she called home and the closest person to a father that she had. That equally beautiful and evil song and Diva's bright blue eyes always haunted her nightmares.

As she stroked her ring, Saya wondered if things could have turned out differently if Diva grew up with the same treatment that Saya had. If Diva had understood what love and family meant, would she have turned out as sadistic as she had? The answer, no, came to Saya's mind immediately. Diva might've been just as bold but she definitely would not have been as aggressive. Of course she wouldn't know any better other than to treat others as if they were inferior to her seeing as she grew up being treated as a caged animal. She was only simply treating humans as Joel had treated her: as an experiment and as nothing more than a toy.

Saya and Diva could have had the same sisterly relationship as Mizuki and Mizaki does. Saya knew she could not change the past and that wasting her time dwindling about it was useless. But then why couldn't she seem to forget the desperation in Diva's eyes as she crystallize or the image of her trying to hold herself together as she reached out desperately to her children. _Maybe she all she wanted was to be a mother_, Saya thought, as a drop of tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Diva," Saya whispered, "I should have tried harder. If I did, maybe you would be here with me, with Mizuki and Mizaki, too. Even though I never really had the chance to know you better, I really do miss you. I really do."

As hard as she tried not to cry, a sob escaped her throat. _I swear_, Saya thought, _I can still hear Diva singing even now. If I tilt my head just right, I can just see her standing in the midst of the twirling leaves. _Saya shut her eyes, trying to erase her imaginations from her mind. However, when she opened them, Diva was still standing in front of her.

"Diva?" Saya disbelievingly asked.

"Hello, Saya," Diva smiled at her. Her smile was different. It was no longer the evil smile but rather, a sad and peaceful one.

"But-but…how is this possible? I-I killed you, thirty years ago."

"I know. I'm just back temperately, as a ghost of some sort. I felt you reaching out towards me, and well here I am." Diva reached out a transparent hand, as if trying to reach for her sister, and dropped it as she realized what she was doing. "I'm glad that I can see you one last time. I need to tell you something. I need to thank you."

"For what? For killing you and taking your daughters?" Saya replied bitterly as a fresh drop of tear seeped out of her eyes.

"No, of course not, we both know you did what you had to. Heck, I would have killed you given the chance and you know that. No, I am thankful for your care of Mizuki and Mizaki. Thank you, for letting them understand what love is and most importantly, for letting them grow up with a family filled with happiness and joy. I am glad they grew up with the kind of love that I had once wanted and always curious of but could never have. They have grown up beautifully. My only regret is not being able to be here with them and that I will never be able to experiment what it is like to be a mother."

"I'm so sorry," Saya sobbed, "I'm so sorry that you can't be here with me, with us. I wish you could be here still."

"I know, me too. But what's done is done. You have to live with the best you have; you taught me that. Really, or else I'll be a bitter ghost right now and will be haunting you for eternity," Diva chuckled slightly. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew by and Diva's image started shimmering. Diva grimaced regretfully. "I guess it's time for me to go. I will miss you, Saya-neechan."

"Me too. We will meet again some day, I promise," Saya swore as Diva became barely visible. "Okay?"

"I promise," her twin whispered in a barely audible voice.

------------------------------

Saya didn't know how long she sat on the hill after Diva disappeared. She stopped crying long ago, but the pain in her heart was not any less. However, she was comforted knowing that Diva is living a peaceful afterlife. As the sun came close to setting, Saya felt Haji come up behind her.

"I miss her," Saya whispered.

"I know," Haji replied quietly.

"But I'm glad I came here today. Somehow, I feel more peaceful and ready to face the world," Saya said in a shaky voice. She turned and faced him, "Thank you for being here with me. I really don't know how I could have done it without you."

Haji gave no reply but just simply took her in his arms. The couple sat and watched the sun sink lower and lower.

"We can start our honeymoon now right?" Saya asked, with a small smile on her lips.

"Of course, anytime you want. I know just the perfect place to start," Haji replied. He offered her his hand and pulled Saya up. Holding hands, the lovers walked off into the setting sun together.

THE END.

* * *

A/N: YAY it's done, after what like 3 months? lol… sorry for the long wait guys. Part of the reason was school and mostly its because ive been procrastinating hehe… not like you guys don't do it right? Ahha anyways I really didn't like writing this chapter. Especially near the end…the sad/emotional part just doesn't seem right…what I imagined (which was uh a while ago now) seemed better lolll…It just seems like fillers, you know? I like chapter 5 the best…oh well it had to end better then that. Anyways should I do an epilogue?... 


	7. Epilogue

**Chapter ****7: ****Epilogue**

_Where…where am…where am I?_

Saya tried to twist around, as much as she was able to that is. She felt around her and her fingers came into contact with a rough, yet silky surface. It didn't take long for her to realize that those were the walls of her confinement.

She sighed and stopped moving for a bit. It was going to be a while before her strength returned to her and she needed to conserve them while she could; she didn't know how she knew this, but she just did. Saya was planning her way out when she heard it: the slow, melodic music coursing into the cocoon, causing it to vibrate.

Quite suddenly, a memory flashed through her mind. _A tall, lean man was playing on the cello… the scene turned slowly so that his face slowly became visible… one of his hand was heavily bandaged but the melody coming from the instrument was still just as beautiful… a gust of wind blew his hair across, losing the blue ribbon that held his hair together…_

Who was that man? Saya knew he was important to her, but she couldn't really remember why. With a newfound incentive, she frantically tore at the walls of the shell as much as her weak body allowed her. However, her fingers seemed to make no impact on the cocoon. Saya growled frustratingly and began kicking the walls out of anger; there was someone waiting for her out there and this silly _thing_ was keeping her in! Finally, yet surprisingly, Saya felt rather than heard the crack. She grinned at her success and swiftly began to dig her way out.

After what seemed like an eternity, Saya tumbled out of the cocoon. Her body was still weak for she couldn't even to sit up. But it seemed that she didn't need to worry about that; a pair of strong hands lifted her off the ground momentarily and she felt herself being settled into someone's lap. She looked up and saw a man's face; it was the man that was in her memories.

"Haji…" the name rolled of her tongue easily; the name came to her as if it had been in her mind all along. Actually, it had been there all along; thirty years of slumber sure had made her mind go fuzzy.

"Hello, Saya," he said quietly. Without another word, he slipped off the bandage that was covering his arm and with a glint of silver, slit his hand. He quickly put his hand up to his mouth and sucked in as much blood as possible. Tilting her head up, he lowered his lips to hers and she drank in hungrily; with each swallow, Saya felt her energy strengthen quickly. After several mouthfuls, Saya was satisfied.

"How have you been?" she asked him.

"Good," he replied simply; he didn't need to say it, but Saya knew he missed her. She knew she missed him. He handed her some clothes and she swiftly put them on.

"How is everyone?"

"They're fine." He paused for a moment. "David and Julia passed away about ten years after you went to sleep."

At first, Saya didn't remember who they were. Then, _a light blond lady was giving her some blood transfusion in a hospital… she was very kind to her, every single time that she visited… a clean, middle-aged man sat in her father's pub; she remembered seeing him visit her father several times… An elderly man and woman greeted her in front of a large country house; they were the same couple from the memories before, but thirty years older… another image of the elderly lady poking her with needles…_ Saya blinked back tears. She had expected this to happen; after all the two of them were not exactly young the last time she was awake.

"Any—anyone else?" she asked, afraid.

"No," Haji replied. "Lewis is still hanging on, but his memory is not as good as it used to be. On a brighter note, both of Kai and Mao's children are married."

_A young man with dark red hair was laughing and playing baseball with her and a little boy… Riku… her little brother… A teenage girl with fiery dark eyes was yelling at her… something about lying… "I'm sorry"… a hand flashed across her face… Thirty years later, grey hair coursed through both the boy and girl's hair… their children stood on either side of them… so much like their parents…George and Irene._

"That's good. That's very good," she whispered. Not being able to hold herself any longer, she stumbled forward and wrapped her arms around him. He drew his hands around her shoulders, holding her tightly against him. She sighed, "I've missed you. I've missed everyone. I want to see everyone now…"

"Of course," he said. He pushed her slightly away from him so that she was facing him. "But first, there are some people I would like you to meet." He saw the question in her eye so he held out his hand to her, "Come, I'll show you."

"Alright then," she smiled at him and took his arm. Together they walked out the tomb just as the sun was setting. Saya felt like she had been through this before, but just thirty years earlier and instead of facing dawn, she was twilight this time. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the light, she saw two girls, twins, waiting for them just at the top of the stairway. They looked oddly familiar.

_Two dark haired babies, crying in their own bundle… a frozen, yet beautiful statue of a lady who looked so much like her had her hand reached out towards the babies… but she would never reach them… Two sisters stood in front of them, mirrored images of each others except their eyes… "This is Mizaki and Mizuki," Mao said… Yes, Mizaki and Mizuki. Her nieces. _

"Mizaki and Mizkuki?" But even as she said it, she knew that the twins standing before her were not her nieces. They looked like them, except their faces were slightly longer, kind of familiar for some reason.

"No," Haji told her. "They're over at Kai's right now."

She looked at the twins, then at Haji. Then the twins again. Suddenly, she gasped in realization.

"This is Yuri and Yuki," he introduced as the two girls walked forward shyly.

"_Saya! I found it!" an elderly Julia was saying excitedly; she looked a lot like the Julia that Saya knew thirty years earlier. She was waving her arms animatedly while explaining and her cheeks were flushed. "Finally, after almost two years of researching, I found a way to alter the genes in yours and Haji's blood so that there is a higher chance for you to conceive. The thing is, since the blood of a __Chiropteran__ Queen and her __Chevalier__…" a great haze covered this part of the conversation. Saya suspected that she might have blocked it out because she didn't quite understand what Julia was saying. It went on for another fifteen minutes, and Saya remembered being quite bored. And plus, it was almost time for her next hibernation and she was fairly sleepy. "…so then I just changed it, and voila! Anyways in conclusion, I _think _you and Haji might be able to have children now…if you want to that is."_

And she did have children. Twins. Saya remembered almost giving up hope because she was starting to get more and more tired. But then… a miracle.

She rushed forward and took both of them into her arms. A few tears fell as she said shakily, "My—my children… My beautiful daughters."

* * *

**A/N: Okay official ending now. I really don't think that I will be doing sequel. If and when I do rewatch the series, then maybe… but still not very likely…sorry... Anyways, I've been writing some Harry Potter fics now and I would really apperenciate if you guys could read it :) Anyways thanks for reading this story!!**


End file.
